5 nights with hiccup
by Toothless4ever
Summary: Hiccup has so much work to do, that Valka decides to be the chief for 2 weeks, and let Hiccup go on a little vacation , with Toothless. What would happen on a vacation whit Hiccup and Toothless both alone and far away from berk?
1. Chapter 1 Before

**A/N Welcome to this new fan fiction this is going to be a Toothcup yeah! I love them two and I have rated it M because I really want to write some love sceenes that I have never written and that I would like to wrtie. ENJOY**

Chapter 1: Before

Toothless' thougths:

Hi I'm Toothless I'm a dragon, as I think you might know, well, you should cause you're reading this, so I'm going to skip presentations, and go directly to explain what happened this 5 nights with hiccup.

Everything in Berk was going fine since Hiccup was the new chief, I really missed Stoick a bit, although that is difficult to believe, I started missing that fat accumulation of muscles, but this isn't what I was going to tell you all. A month ago, my Hiccup had so much work to do, and he was so stressed, that Valka decided to do his work for two weeks, hiccup was very impressed, so he accepted and started to prepare everything, he wanted to go to visit some world for this two weeks.

THE WEEK BEFORE VACATIONS

I don't know what happens with hiccup, he's strange, he appears to be checking out every single movement of every dragon, except for me, as a matter of a fact, he has not spent any time with me in the lasts four or five days, and I'm really thinking about what's happening.

THE DAY BEFORE VACATIONS

This morning I was really thinking that hiccup didn't wanted to go with me on his holidays, so I didn't wake him up as usual, I just went with Astrid, she was also worried, she felt like hiccup didn't love her any more, and I don't know if it was really true but I also felt like if Hiccup didn't love Astrid any more. I went back home and Hiccup was already writing and drawing things, when he saw me he came, opened the basket with my fish and whispered to my ear: You can't imagine the surprise I'm about to give you, this excited me a lot, I didn't knew what was that surprise about but I knew it was going to be amazing, I ate my fish and looked back, but Hiccup had already gone, and I was alone. I walked up to our bedroom were hiccup had loads of notes, I knew I wasn't supposed to touch anything so I just went reading the books that were open, and looked at the papers on the floor, I decided I wanted it to be a surprise, so I stopped reading and went for a walk, I was very nervous, our vacations were about to start in less than 24 hours!

THAT DAY AT NIGHT

Hiccup went home after signing some papers to make Valka the Chief for this two weeks, I wanted to know more about the surprise, but hiccup went straight to bed, I asked why was he going so fast to bed, he said: Bud, you're waking me up first think in the morning, we know it, and I want to be rested for a flight tomorrow. When I heard flight I went crazy, It was some days since the last time we went flying for fun, so I let him sleeping.

**Please review, I'll upload as fast as I can. Good morning, good night, or good whenever you're reading this**


	2. Chapter 2 The first week

**Hi, this is the second chapter (yeah that was obvious) I'm really excited cause I love how I feel this story is going to unfold :D Thanks to everyone reading, please review or give some ideas If you have them.**

Chapter 2: The first week

ON VACATIONS

When I woke up I went to wake Hiccup, I know I would usually wait ten seconds before starting to bump the floor and that sort of things, but today there was no time to waste, we were going to go for a fly! We were going to fly for fun! So I standed up face to face with my cute sleeping human at 2 millimeters from my nose, I decided that burning the house wasn't a good idea, and as I had no more ideas, I went to the old traditional bumping the floor technique, Hiccup waked up and looked at me, morning bud! are you on for a fly?, I roared and nodded, I went down for my breakfast that Valka had already prepared then Hiccup went down,

morning mum!

Good morning Hiccup, what are you going to do on your first free day?

I'll for a fly with Toothless and as soon as we return I will go to my room to study

STUDY? What was Hiccup planning to do? Valka didn't appeared to be surprised, he even appeared to know what was all of this about. Was I the only one that didn't know what was all of this about? I went to the table and looked at Hiccup, asking for an explanation. - No bud, I said it was going to be a surprise and it IS going to be a surprise - I knew it was a surprise, but I wanted a clue or something that could help me to guess what was the surprise, we ended our breakfast and I started watching Hiccup, I think he felt it because he looked at me and said, lets fly! We both went out and up into the sky. When we came back Hiccup went to the bedroom and started reading some books. We had this routine for the first week

**Sorry for making this chapter so short but I really wanted to start whith the M-rated part that I promise, will start on chapter 3 or 4**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**This is the third chapter I'm writing today and will try to upload another 3 tomorrow **

I didn't know what was hiccup doing this days that we have for ourselves, every day in the morning I woke him up and we went for a fly and then he would go up to our bedroom to study those strange books.

SECOND WEEK (MONDAY)

but today everything was different, well not everything I woke him up as every day and we went down for breakfast, but, when I was expecting Hiccup to go to the door and call me for the flight he didn't he went straight up the stairs. I was really frightened, why does he ran away from me? When I went silently up I saw him preparing a backpack with some food, and that sort of Hiccup's things. He saw me.

- Morning bud, were going on vacation for this last week -

I wasn't understanding anything, what that my surprise? I roared, he smiled.

- Were going far away to explore the world bud - we went up in the sky, we visited several islands and when we got to a comfortable one we stopped to rest.

- OK bud, think this is the moment to give you the surprise,

- What is it? What is it? What is it? I was in ecstasy

- This is the surprise

- I can't see anything,

- You can't see it, you HEAR it

- How? Wait, have... you... answered... me?

- Yup

- Can you understand me? Can you speak dragonees?

- Yes and yes

I just didn't know what to say, I just shouted amazing to the sky and fell asleep, when I woke up hiccup had prepared some sticks to do a fire I lighted it and hiccup took some fish from his bag, to cook it, I watched the sunset as I prepared my self to spend, my first night with hiccup

**Review please, I'll try to upload chapter 4 today. Good morning, good evening or good whenever you're reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4 First night

**THIS IS A REWRITTEN CHAPTER I DIDN'T LIKED HOW THE LAST ONE ENDED. Review please**

**After this point, the story is getting harder and more sexual, more advised **

Chapter 4: First night

The sun was down and night was over us, and the only light we had was our fire, we were both in silence, now that Hiccup could understand me I could tell him loads of things that he should know but, I really didn't knew from where to start, I decided to break the ice

- Are you still in love with Astrid? - I knew It was a really hard question to answer but I really wanted to know,

- Astrid isn't my type,

(Uncomfortable silence for 20 seconds)

- I'm going to tell you the truth Toothless, said hiccup, I don't love Astrid because I love you

- I love you too Hiccup

I don't know what happened then because it happened too fast, the only thing I know is that 3 seconds later I found myself kissing Hiccup, our lips melted in one, the size difference didn't matter, it was like if they were done to be connected. I layed back on the ground, and Hiccup fell down on my chest, I wrapped him with my paws and covered us with my wings, we kissed ourselves for several minutes, until hiccup pushed himself back forcing me to open my wings and leave him free, he gave me a hug and we kissed again.

Hiccup pushed himself back again, this time he traced my neck with his hand while he started to slowly go down to my never explored zones, Hiccup was possessed by his curiosity, soon I found Hiccup approaching the part that we never thought he would approach. He was curiously looking at my swollen stealth that was containing my penis, I could hardly think about anything. Hiccup, don't stop please, I asked him. Come on bud, you're going to love this, he said while removing his pants and clothing. He went down and kissed the stealth making me roar in ecstasy as it opened letting Hiccup discover how was my penis like. A strange film went recovering the opened stealth, Hiccup decided it was a good idea to lick it, he tried it. I moaned in pure feelings of passion and ecstasy, he asked me if he could do something, I said yes, he started approaching to much, Hiccup what are you actua... OH BY THOR, I losed a very high pitch wail and threw my head to the floor as Hiccup gave me my first blowjob. He tasted my precum, that was springing up in huge amounts, we spent like this several minutes,

- Hi...ccup... I'm... about...

Hiccup moaned in agreement and ecstasy and he continued, even faster if it was possible. I moaned in pure feelings of lure, Hiccup! I'm...!

Pint after pint Hiccup swallowed all my hot cum loving the taste, we layed on the ground as we finished and looked at the moon and the beauty of the night.

-Hiccup, that was amazing

-It was, bud

We fell asleep.

**Hope you loved it, review please, I will upload more tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5: second day

**Thank you very much to the people that gave me some ideas, sorry for making a horrible chapter 4, I will suggest you on reading it again because I rewrited it THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Chapter 5: Second day

For my surprise today nothing was like I expected. First thing in the morning my mate woke me up with a passionate kiss.

- Morning bud, how are you?

- Hiccup! I didn't expect you being awake so early

- I didn't expect me being your mate neither, this week will be full of surprises, I've prepared you the breakfast

- How much time have you been awaken?

- Half an hour, a terrible terror found my foot tasty.

- Terrible terrors, they're incomprehensible

- Here, have some fish, forgot it, said Hiccup while offering me some raw fish

- From where do you get the fish?

- I've brought fish for two days, tomorrow morning we'll have to go fishing

We had breakfast and talked about how was everything going, I told Hiccup some things and secrets that I could tell him now that he understood me, he told me that he wanted to visit somewhere, and that he had brought the notepad to draw a map, we flew up in the sky and started to talk.

- Bud, we'll be together for ever, this days I spent so many time with the other dragons because I was practicing dragoness

- Yeah, I know, it's impossible to learn a language in two hours, look it from this side, you spent a week away from me, to understand me for ever.

- You know how to make someone smile bud,

- I roared trying to show Hiccup my happiness, It was amazing, I never thought of talking to a human

- Yeah, I also think this is amazing - said Hiccup

We continued flying, we found a lot of new islands, Hiccup was drawing everything in the notebook, we admired every single tree over each island, soon I started getting tired and I asked Hiccup for a rest, we looked for a nice island and in not much time, we found a beautiful island, I knew Hiccup had some fish but I went fishing just for fun, I caught enough food for a big meal, so we saved Hiccup's fish for dinner.

After eating I laid on the ground, and Hiccup laid over me.

- You are amazamazing

- You're also amazing

**Review please, thank you to all the people that are reading. I PROMISE chapter 6 this week. Good morning, good evening, good night or good whenever you're reading this.**


End file.
